Nadia Elite Immortal
Aka: Bad Ass Party Kill Girl Stats: Fighting: level 100 - 41 million fighting points Making:'31 - 3 outfitter/1allchimist/1 fashion/2 scribe '''Harvesting:'64 master on the 3 havresting now yes;) 'What fighting skills do you have? and which do you like the best, and which don't really stack-up? ' fighting skill rend flesh, bite,drink life,human preci,murder spree and blood nova all master! shadow dance, mist from,rigor mortis,hunger,dark angel, bone shield level1/blood ritual i use rend flesh bite drink life and human precision the most. blood nova, blood ritual are good but make sure you don't have any monster around because when you use it all the monster around come to fight you in the same time so you came be in a big shit whit that one ;) '''What is your favorite mission or quest, and how do you play it? my favorite mission mmmm fighting fighting :P i love fight so i help new players and become a bodyguard for fun! i love mess with the maggots when we are in a groups and do a good team work! also i love the be in a group of 2 and help the other one finish missions;) What Type of making skills do you use the most? What do you enjoy about making? ''' making skills... mmmm like you see my making skill is bad i am not a making one ;) but i do make some healing potion and fortification potion! '''If you could get Matt Ohai to make one change to the game what would it be? Matt i want more new quest with a big monster and have good stuff in it ;) also a closet where we can put our clothes and a fighting bar that is transparent so as not to be in the way during fighting ;) and also matt when we do trade can you fix the screen to dont appear every time after is very anoying thank's ;) Any words of wisdom for the other players out there? For the new players get on a group and don't be shy to ask for help all the people here are very friendly and willing to help whoever ask for me first ;) take your time to familiarize you whit the rules of the game and how it works and also ask for any kind of question someone be sure going to answers you if they know the answer!This is my first time in as 3d game and it took me time to understand the way it works. I made a lot of mistakes in the beginning for all my skill point and all the stuff specially the ohais but is the game now i know so like I say, take your time to see how the game works;) enjoy it and have fun with other players that is the most important fun ;)bad ass party kill girl ;)ps: ask if you need help just whisper me if i am in is going to be a pleasure to help you for finish a quest! best Nad Back to Elites Main page